


The Secrecy of Your Car

by ghibliterritory



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Jonathan is a nervous son, M/M, Making Out, Nancy just wants them to fucking study, Steven is unconcerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: Kissing. They'd been kissing forever now.





	

Kissing. They’d been kissing forever now.

 

Every time one of them tried to pull back, the other just pulled them back, and it was hands and heat and bits of spit here and a shiver from clashing teeth there. In between it all was the softness of their lips, mashed together in a tangle of something neither could really explain. Whatever it was, they both couldn’t get enough of it, and they were both fine with just them, their mouths, and their hands.

 

Eventually Jonathan was the one to really pull back, looking at Steve with an odd look in his eyes. Whether is was sad, or happy, or anxious, Steve couldn’t tell. He was never one for reading other people well.

 

“We shouldn’t.” His voice was quiet, rocking the awkward tone he carried with him. “Someone’s gonna find us here, and neither of us are gonna like when that happens.”

 

In fairness, they were pretty out in the open. Steve had practically dragged Jonathan outside to his car, parked at the back of the school, and from then it was the kissing they’d been so heavily invested in. But Steve wasn’t scared. When was he ever scared? Well, scared of social things, at least, because it was different from monsters.

 

He gave Jonathan his signature grin, taking his hand, which snaked up his arm and worked to bring him closer.

 

“Who cares? No one comes back here, anyways. Just five more minutes, Jonny boy.” He loved the new nickname he’d given the other. Jonathan was just too long, and just Jonny seemed a little boring to Steve. Jonny boy was at least a little original.

 

Jonathan hesitated still, looking down. “I don’t…”

 

Steve paused his hand for a moment, before he let it go to Jonathan’s cheek, lifting his head gently so they could see each other better. “Jonathan, don’t sweat it, okay? We’re fine. You’re fine. If someone says something, I’ll knock ‘em into next week, like I did with that bat, remember?” The other boy snickered, and he smirked. “We’re safe out here. Nothing to worry about, alright?”

 

Jonathan nodded, and the two went back to their kissing in a matter of seconds, hands roaming like they usually did. Steve liked it when Jonathan’s hands went to his back, and he knew the other boy loved it when his hands held his waist.

 

There was another minute of this, before they were interrupted by a banging at the car window. Both boys pulled apart quickly, moving to see who it was. Nancy stood there with her arms folded, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

 

“If you two are done in there, you’re both late to our study session, and I am  _ not  _ failing my biology test tomorrow just so you two can mark your territory.”

 

Both of their faces burned brighter than the infamous Christmas lights of the Byers’ home, and they climbed out of the car, Nancy leading them to the library on foot. Steve’s hand laced perfectly with Jonathan’s, and while they were silent the whole way there (save for Nancy’s chatter about all they needed to do that they), they seemed to have the longest conversation with their eyes.

  
And Steve couldn’t wait for them to get back to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger Things Appreciation Week, Day Three: Favorite OTP! I originally wrote two for today, but since one is going to be part of a multichapter fic, I can't post it yet, so take this one for now! More stories on the way!


End file.
